


Doll Eyes

by UntramenTaro



Series: Doll Eyes [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, ice mountain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based off Kiyoteru's ICE MOUNTAIN band canon]<br/>After ICE MOUNTAIN disbands, Akito decides to talk to Kiyoteru for the first time in years…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Eyes

My name is Akito Hiyama. 

It’s been years since ICE MOUNTAIN disbanded. I’m married now, and my wife is with child.

I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know what happened between the 5 of us. It seemed like only yesterday since we were just jamming out together and laughing.

We’ve been avoiding each other. It just seemed like courtesy, since things have gone sour. No one really wanted to be reminded of that pain.

But something just possessed me to walk on over to Kiyoteru Hiyama’s residence and maybe just apologize for what wrongs I may have accidentally done to him over the years. I’ve always been rather rude and blunt, and maybe the accumulated pressure of my idiocy was overbearing and that’s why he left.

His house always scared me. His father, Kiyoshi Hiyama, was the priest at the local church and he was kind, but very strict. I’ve always tried my best to shape up whenever I visited Kiyoteru’s house (which admittedly was not often) and his father always forbade us from playing in the attic or being too loud. As such, play dates at his house always seemed a little boring.

I rang the bell and knocked several times, but no answer. The door was open, and I excused myself inside, intending to apologize for the intrusion once I saw him.

As I walked the unfamiliar house, everything just seemed so empty and lonely. Had he been living like this for the past few years? Especially since his father passed away, he’s been irritable. I don’t blame him. His father was the only family he had.

After a single patrol without a soul in sight, I wondered if he had moved away somewhere. Where was he? Did he know I was here and was avoiding me? Maybe I missed him. Maybe he went out shopping and forgot to lock the door. 

I spotted the small rope from the ceiling that pulled down the stairs to the attic. I always wanted to go there, and my gnawing curiosity caused me to eagerly pull it down. As I clamored up the dusty stairs, I was met with a sight I would never forget.

The whole attic was lined with dolls. Not just any dolls. They were lifelike dolls of Kiyoteru at various ages. Everything just seemed surreal. What was this? What was going on here? I shuddered. Was this there when I was a child? Was this what his father wanted to hide?

I took a step into the attic and accidentally kicked over some detached limbs. Suddenly, I realized that I had left footprints in the dust and I definitely had some explaining to do if he ever found out that I went in here. 

“Akito?”

I turned around. And there he was, not looking a day over 25, gripping his limp left arm tightly. My breath caught in my throat. “I…”

“Looks like you’ve found out.”

I couldn’t speak, and I could only helplessly nod. I was terrified.

He walked past me towards one of the dolls. He knelt down next to it, and brushed aside the brown bangs with his right hand. “This is me when I was eight. I first met you using this body, remember? In the third grade?” He stood up and glanced toward me.

“S-so.. who owes who an explanation? Ha… ha…” My feeble attempts at humor didn’t really lighten the mood at all.

“Kiyoshi Hiyama… my father… He was a brilliant robotics engineer before he became a priest. Did you know that? He quit after someone stole his research and published it. I was a product of his research.”

He let out a derisive, almost metallic laugh. “Did you know that Kiyoteru Hiyama was his nephew? He was a brilliant boy. He was frail however, and died young at the age of 8.” He stared at the doll bitterly. “I’m only just a replacement.”

I tried to say something, but all that could come out was a somewhat restrained gasp.

He continued. “I was his pet, really. I never knew. Somehow I convinced him to let me go to school and I met you. He wasn’t happy with that at all, you know. If I were to continue school, it would be obvious that I wasn’t normal like you. I don’t age. I really don’t. But the tantrums I threw. I wanted to go to school and see my friend. I wore the face of his precious nephew, so he couldn’t refuse. 

"He built me new bodies so it would appear I grew bigger and aged. And he did this without me knowing. I never knew I wasn’t human for most of my life. It wasn’t until he was on his deathbed that he told me that I was just a damned toy.

"Now my time is up, Aki. My time is up. I’ve been slowly breaking and I can’t repair myself. I’m not brilliant like my father. I’ve been tinkering around but I can’t find anything to stop this from happening.” He grabbed his limp left arm and lifted it up. “You see this? It’s broken. I can’t figure out for the life of me to get it to work. I’ve tried replacing it. But it’s no use. My reaction times are slower and I’m going to stop working.

"Akito. I don’t want to die.”


End file.
